Artemis Taylor
ArtemisΆρτεμις Καλυψώ Ορτυγία Δρυόπη Artemis Calypso Ortygia Dryope Artemis Caly Taylor Άρτεμις Καλυψώ Ορτυγία Δρυόπη Artemis Calypso Ortygia Dryope Physical appearance She looks very similar to her twin brother, less playful and more calm, she is not as tall and her hair is much lighter. She has very long, wavy, brown hair. She keeps it neat, brushing it with her fingers almost constantly. She can often be seem playing with her bangs as they have grown out and tend to fall onto her face. Her eyes are a very beautiful light blue and her skin is pale and fair, as she is not out in the sun very much. She can usually be seen wearing fancy white or black blouses under a grey or black vest, her uniform skirt and grey or black jeggings, occasionally she will also wear her Ravenclaw robes and a cute pair of boots. Caly is quite fond of her favorite jean jacket, a sun dress and flats, when the weather allows it. Personality Caly is the younger of the twins, She loves her brother and has a great relationship with him. She is very smart, she can sometimes be serious and seem dull, she does not like to do anything without a plan, but she will run amok almost randomly now and again. She likes Muggle technology; laptops and mp3 players and she loves all genres of music. She has a great singing voice, she plays the piano, the bass and she is a trained dancer. :Like her brother she is trustworthy and helpful, She is unfailingly kind, and she is a very good friend. She does not care about blood purity and is good to everyone, within reason. She would risk her life for her family, and her friends in a heartbeat. She is not quick to anger but she does have a dark side. She would love to become a Healer either at St. Mungo's or at Hogwarts. Trivia: Her wand is made from Cherry and has a Phoenix Feather core. It is 8 inches long. Slightly Springy. Her patronus is a - Her favorite food is Treacle Pudding, Vegetable Stew and Roast Chicken Her favorite drinks are Gillywater, Cherry syrup with soda and Pumpkin juice Her favorite classes Potions, Herbology, Charms and Transfiguration Wants to be a Healer Name Possessions Facts Possessions Caly's books Prefects Who Gained Power Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century Notable Magical Names of Our Time Why Didn't I Die When the Auguery Cried? The Healer's Helpmate Common Magical Ailments and Afflictions Magical Water Plants of the Mediterranean Moste Potente Potions - (Phelix family copy) Asiatic Anti-Venoms An Anthology of Eighteenth Century Charms Old and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charmes Where There's a Wand, There's a Way One Minute Feasts - It's Magic Theories of Transubstantial Transfiguration Self-Defensive Spellwork The Dark Arts Outsmarted A Compendium of Common Curses and Their Counter-Actions Practical Defensive Magic and Its Use Against Dark Arts From Egg to Inferno, A Dragon Keeper's Guide Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland The Dream Oracle Predicting the Unpredictable: Insulate Yourself Against Shocks Death Omens: What To Do When You Know The Worst Is Coming New Theory of Numerology This character is a Ravenclaw.